


Ripple in the abyss (rolling with the waves)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Superfamily, mermaid, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 12,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: He met her in the sea.





	1. Where it all begins

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn’t think I’d ever get round to posting this but I’m really excited to! I wrote it in January 2018 so I edited it quite a lot in hopes to make it better, but I guess you’ll be the judge if that. 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

Peter was eight years old (finally!) and was jumping up and down with excitement, his brown wavy hair following the action, about his annual trip with his family. He was going on holiday! 

His two adoptive fathers, Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers, had finally agreed that the boy could venture out into the water on his own for a swim. (The two would have Jarvis watching over him, of course.) Though they knew there was little risk of anything happening to their precious boy, having his aunts and uncles around, who could always rescue him if the worst arose, was a huge comfort. 

-

The young brunette skidded around the corner of one of the many hallways in Stark’s beach house. The house itself was placed in front of the most beautiful view the country could offer, purely because the billionaire who bought it wouldn’t dare have anything less made for his family. 

As Peter continued his sprint, weaving around boxes and table legs, he didn’t notice the hairy short-clad legs he narrowly dodged.   
“Woah, Woah there Pete, you need to watch where you going Kiddo, you could have seriously hurt yourself, or someone else.” He chided gently, glancing to the box (which thankfully didn’t contain anything breakable) he had haphazardly throw to the floor in order to keep his balance and not run the little squirt over. 

Despite the narrowly missed incident, they both were still grinning. Bruce was happy to see that the boy was still so carefree despite discovering his new and terrifying powers, a result of a certain incident with Norman Osborn (who Stark has promptly sued.) 

“Oh, I’m really sorry Bruce. I was looking for Daddy,” the spiderling excused, giving Bruce his best puppy dog eyes, which the hero smartly decided to ignore. He knew he could never resist giving the child what he wanted. “He should be grabbing the boxes from the car,” he told the boy, ruffling his hair as he did so. 

“Thank you!” He exclaimed before continuing on his way, leaving a slightly more joyful scientist behind him. 

“Papa!” Peter hollered, his voice seemingly being carried through the whole house. “In the kitchen Petey!” His uncle Clint’s voice called back, making Peter change his direction. “Thanks!” He replied, thumping downstairs. 

“Pops!” The brown-eyed child called, grabbing the attention of his blonde father. Cap, as his family dubbed him, placed the box he was carrying down on the table and kneeled next to his kid. “What’s up Petey-pie?” He questioned, ruffling his hair, which he still hadn’t fixed from when his uncle Bruce did the same. 

“Can I go swimming pleaseee?” The small brunette begged, lips forming a pout. “How about you wait for uncle Clint to come with you?” Steve tried to negotiate. “But you said I could,” Peter whined. 

“How about we ask Daddy?” Steve offered. He knew his judgement was biased because of how frail he saw the little boy but he couldn’t help but worry. 

The child pouted but nodded his head in agreement. He didn’t bring up how his pops had pinky promised to let him go on his own. 

“No! Last time Clint dragged sand all through the house, he can go on his own. Jarvis will watch him.” Tony, who had been listening in, called out from behind the kitchen counter. 

Steve caught his husbands eye, a silent complaint that he daren’t say out loud in front of Peter. 

“Fine, go on your own, but remember to be careful and don’t swim past the rocks.” Steve instructed in his best ‘Captain America voice’ as Tony put it. Dropping a kiss to the boy’s head, he urged him along, pointing him in the direction of the box with his swimming trunks in. 

“Thank youuuuuu!” Peter called over his shoulder, grabbing his iron man trunks as he sprinted to his room, careful not to trip on any stray boxes. 

Speedily striping out of his joggers and Hawkeye top (curtesy of Hawkeye himself), he hopped into his trunks before hurtling back out the door and through the maze of corridors before bursting through the front door. 

He could hear Jarvis’ accented voice inform his father’s of his departure as he broke into a sprint, his feet sending sand flying through the air. 

He paused just in the edge of his Dad’s beach, just where land met sea. The sight never failed at taking his breath away, there were amazing sights in New York, but none like this. 

The almost clear seawater splashed up along the shore, temporarily hiding the delicate shells that were scattered over the beach underneath its waves before revealing them like a child and its parent playing peekaboo. 

The ocean gradually grew deeper and deeper and bluer and bluer as it grew further away from the land, only a single volcano inhabited island breaking the constant deep blue. 

Warm water tickling at Peter’s feet took his attention away from the view and back to the water. The boy was a great swimmer, he had had lessons since he was really young. He had waited for ages to be able to be allowed to swim on his own. 

With one final huff of breath, the chocolate brown-eyed child broke into the waves, starting off with a slow walk before gradually starting to run at the incoming waves, eventually diving into the salty water. 

Seeing large rocks scattered above the ocean, as though they were floating like a buoy, the waves unable to move them, Peter decided he’d swim over to get a closer look. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would spot a crab scaling the wall. 

The water was deeper there he realised as his feet slowly failed at reaching the ground. It was also darker. Peter ignored the quiet biting anxiety that crept up to him when he thought of what could be hovering right by his feet, he wouldn’t even know it was there until it was too late. 

A wave crashing into him pulled him from his worrying thoughts, forcing him to swallow a few more gulps of seawater than what was preferable. He could barely even climb on the small rock, the moss making his grip annoyingly loose. 

Once he did eventually climb onto the rock that was pulled up from the ocean’s bed (thanks to his newly found spider abilities,) he let out a sigh, quickly finding himself bored. Don’t get him wrong, he loved the view it’s just... he’d seen it before, the picture was unforgettable in his mind. He’d never tire from the view but he did already know every single detail. Each tree on the distant island, each rock, everything, he knew it all. 

He sat there for a few more moments watching the skyline before deciding to leave. There was a ripple against his legs that were hanging in the blue abyss. That’s weird, he hadn’t moved. His eyes scanned over the ocean's surface, unsuccessfully searching for the disruption. It was probably just a fish, he told himself, his anxiety from earlier rising up yet again. 

Another ripple stopped him from hefting himself off the rock. Something was in the water... It wasn’t a wave, the ocean was flat and they didn’t break this far out. He hurriedly pulled his feet out of the water, his heartbeat speeding up as he did so. 

It rippled again.

Peter could feel blood rushing in his ears. What was it? 

Something caught his eye. It was just a blurry figure underwater but it was enough to get him to let out a panicked whimper. 

He should have waited for his uncle Clint. 

A small, slimy hand rose from the water, gripping at his ankle. He screamed, kicking at the figure. “Get off me!” He screeched, trying desperately not to cry.

The hand did so, slightly sinking, only for the arm and the rest of the body to arise from the blue. Ripples bounced off the body’s stomach as it moved further towards the rock where Peter was sat, too shocked to move. 

It was a girl, one around his age, seven, maybe eight 

Long black waves of hair clung to her arms and her scaly swimsuit, her persistent hands pushing the locks away from her eyes, making it ripple and glide in the water. 

Her eyes followed his few movements, watching how his hands shook, how his own eyes widened. It was unnerving. 

The odd thing though, her eyes were yellow. Peter knew that some people had yellow in their hazel eyes, but they were too bright for that, just pure yellow with a ring of blue around the outside that slowly melted into the buttery colour. 

They stood out against her tanned skin, so did her dark lips. She wasn’t like anyone Peter has seen before. 

She had an unnatural eeriness to her, like she didn’t belong here. 

“Hi.” She mumbled, harshly pulling Peter from his thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter than preferable but I wanted to get at least two chapters up to start it going. 
> 
> Working on the third chap   
Enjoy,

Peter eyed the girl, his mind whirring as it debated whether he should reply to the girl or take his chances and swim for shore. “Hey..” he mumbled. She didn’t seem too dangerous. 

“I’m Peter, what’s your name?” The brunette questioned innocently, as though she hadn’t just frightened the life out of him merely seconds before. She hesitated before answering, eyes flickering around her as though she was going to spill a dark secret. “Athena,” Peter was surprised that hear that her accent was American. 

“Athena, where did you come from?”

Yet again, her eyes flittered around her before she just pointed to the blue that she hovered in. “The ocean?” He wondered out loud. She hummed, “Yes, you come from the land, don’t you? That’s why you’ve got legs.” She mumbled, pulling herself up onto the rock next to Peter, the moss not affecting her in the slightest as it did to Peter. 

The sight caught him by surprise, to say the least. 

He flung himself away from her, landing with a resulting ‘splash’ as the water warped around him. 

Athena giggled, diving in next to him. “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” She questioned delicately as she helped Peter to get his head above the water. 

“W-w- you're a mermaid!” He exclaimed, pushing her away slightly. Athena knew land people feared the supernatural but this one was supposed to be trustworthy. 

“Don’t be scared Peter, I won’t hurt you, I promise. I want to be your friend,” she told him with a slight pout. “You can trust me,” she added once she caught on to the brunette’s hesitance. 

The girl swam nearer the rock, fingers gripping onto it as she reached it. With a light grunt, she pulled herself onto the mossy clump of earth. 

Eyes open wide, Peter’s mouth opened and closed, much like a fish. “B-but t-they’re not  
r-real” he stuttered, more to himself than the girl. 

The black-haired girl didn’t reply, just watching him carefully (it was rather unnerving). After a minute of Peter’s mind left in utter shock and confusion, he reached forward to the tail that replaced her legs. 

It was beautiful. An array of blues, greens, pinks and purples with a black tail with grey splotches to finish off the look. It matches what Peter thought was her bikini top perfectly. 

“You're a mermaid” He stated breathily.

“You can’t tell anyone. I’m only telling you because your part mer too.” She instructed. Peter looked back down to her tail. It looked just like it did in all of the mythical books his uncle Thor had read to him.

Someone shouted his name from shore, the voice echoing over the waves. He turned to see his father calling him, hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. 

Panicked, he turned back to Athena, “what do I tell them?” He stressed. “Just tell them the truth... but not about me being mer.” She suggested with a shrug. “I won’t tell them. Pinkey promise?” Peter stuck his pinkey finger out, which the mermaid grave with her own. “Promise,” she echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Both sliding off the rock and into the water, Peter proposed, “shall we meet tomorrow?” She nodded, “same place?” 

The brunette pushed himself slightly away from the rock, “yeah. See you tomorrow then.” 

His Dad’s voice called him again before he actually made the effort to start swimming back to shore. 

Glancing over his shoulder mid breaststroke, he caught sight of his new friend dipping back underwater. He would have to remind himself to ask her where she went next time they met up. 

Once he reached the sand his dad immediately started to question him about the mysterious girl he had sat with. 

“Who was that girl?” The genius asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. “What girl” peter replied, putting on an innocent face. “The one with black hair, she was sitting with you on the rock” Tony insisted, pointing to said rock as he did so. 

“Ohhhhhhhh that was Athena,” he said (as if his father was meant to know her,) whilst he began the short walk back to the house.“What was she doing here, this is a private beach” he demanded, not unkindly. “_She wasn’t on the beach_, she was in the water.” 

Tony huffed before offering his son his hand and ushering him inside. “Let’s see what your papa will say about this.” He didn’t point out how much of what he said reminded him of himself. 

-

After being warned multiple times about not being allowed to talk to strangers and hundreds of questions asking about the mermaid his family finally relaxed about it. The boy kept his promise and didn’t tell the avengers about her unusual factor being a tail. 

“Sooo, peter. Is she your girlfriend?” His Uncle Clint asked with a smirk. Red-faced, Peter denied it. 

“What’s her last name?” Tony questioned, running a hand over his well-shaven goatee. “I don’t know” peter admitted. 

Once they (_finally_) moved past the subject of Athena, Steve got up to make dinner. He made pizza and garlic bread with a few fries, Peter’s favourite. He was sent to bed two hours later, after a film, Mulan, his favourite, and pudding. 

-

As soon as Peter woke up he made his way down to the kitchens. Once eating his usual Coco pops he returned to his bedroom again to get ready. He wore his Thor swimming Trunks today. 

“Hey kiddo, can you wait for me to come with you?” Clint asked him as he caught sight of him leaving for the door. 

Peter hesitated before admitting, “I was going to meet Athena. Can we go tomorrow instead?” “Why don’t I meet you out there later then?” Peter thought for a moment before answering, “Okay, ” with a shrug. 

Just like the previous day he rushed out of the door and into the water. He went to the same rock and waited for his new friend to emerge.Only having to wait a few minutes before Athena appeared. She pushed her locks out of her face before greeting him. 

“Hi” 

“Hey.” 

Athena jumped up on the rock with him. “Do you want me to teach you how to swim below the waves?” She asked cautiously. She whispered it, like she does most things, as though, this is all a huge secrete she shouldn’t be sharing. 

“Below the waves?” Peter repeated dumbly. The girl smiled to herself before answering, “it’s what the sea is. Underneath the waves. When you break through the skin and are able to breathe under the water, away from land.”

“You mean I could _breath_ underwater?” Peter gasped. He knew such things were possible with all the new mutants that his dad’s friend Professor X had shown him. But he never thought it’d be a possibility for himself. 

A nod. “We might be gone a while though” she added, jumping back down and rolling her shoulders which sent a ripple to bounce off her skin. 

Okay” he shrugged, his father said he should be back by lunch. “you should tell your parents” she advised, motioning to the small figures the two could vaguely see walking across the decking. 

(_After the child had ran back to land to say “Me and Athena are going to swim with snorkels so we’re going to be gone a while” and rushing back to sea, peter was ready to learn._)

“Grab my hand and hold it while we go through the skin” she instructed, her most determined and bossy voice put on. He did as she asked. 

“_Don’t think about breathing, don’t think about air. Just think about there and then_. Okay?” She instructed, unknowingly to Peter she was repeating the words her mother told her when she was taught. “Yeah” 

They plunged down, through the surface of the water and into the deep. Peter instinctively held his breath. “Don’t hold your breath. It’ll hurt more. Just breath normally. Trust me.” Athena instructed. Her voice sounded kind of muffled by the water. 

Peter listened to her advice and for a second thought, this could be how I die. Panicking, Peter pulled away from her hand and went to make it to the surface, only to see how deep they really were. He wouldn’t make it that far. 

_I can’t breathe. _

_I’m gonna die. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing a lot more recently and I’ve finally got to the good bit of this story so I think you might be getting more updates. (But school is starting again soon, so no promises)
> 
> Enjoy,

He didn’t, of course. 

After a few panicked breaths which were full of water, Peter forgot about the no oxygen situation and concentrated on the breathing. It only clicked when the thought of “_shouldn’t I be dead by now_?” Popped into his head. 

Throughout the panic, Athena merely watched with a small smirk. “Told you so” she snorted, air bubbles leaving her nose. 

He was still too shocked to retaliate with a quick-witted response like he normally would. 

“Come on, silly, let me show you the reef!” She exclaimed, her smiling mouth sucking in and huffing out water as she talked. “The reef?” Peter coughed a little as he swallowed some of the salty water. “You’ll get used to it,” the black-haired girl sympathised, shooting him a smile. 

“Come with me, and stay _close_,” Athena warned, gently grabbing Peter’s hand again before gliding forward. 

Suddenly, the two were swept away, tumbling through a fast current of water. 

Seconds seemed to slow, helping Peter drink in every detail. The light bounced around the faster water in rainbow-coloured beams. A particular strong beam landed on Athena’s back and lit up the array of scars sprinkled over her profile. 

As quickly as they were pulled in, they were spat back out, the girl laughing as she was whereas the boy looked rather green. 

“Look, Peter, this is the reef!”

“Woah... that’s amazing.” He mumbled, attempting to take in all the details at once. It was truly beautiful. Multicoloured fish weaved throughout jagged rocks which were covered in colour. 

It looked like it came straight out of a Disney movie. 

“There’s more where that came from.” Athena hummed, all but dragging Peter along with her. 

-

Peter thinks that this might be the best day he’s ever had. But then the next day was better. But then he enjoyed the day after that even more... 

The young pair spent hours a day together throughout the week. 

And that’s how his days went for the two and a half weeks they were away. 

As soon as Peter got home he had told Ned all about Athena (minus the tail part, of course). He was overjoyed to hear that Peter had found a new friend all on his own (which Peter only took a little offence to). 

Flash, being the nuisance he is, was soon to find out about the girl and tell the whole school about Peter’s “_fake girlfriend_”

He didn’t really care. He knew she was real. 

-

The next few years he visited Athena each year it was pretty much the same old domestic happiness. But, of course, that couldn’t last forever. 

This year when he went it all change. He had finally become _of age. _


	5. Chapter 5

Looking from the plane window, Peter catches sight of the bay they stayed in. If he squinted he could just about see the rocks where Athena lived. 

He couldn’t wait to see her. To see the ripples when she emerges from the blue. 

It’s ironic, really, how when he first met her he feared the ripples that rose with her and now he was excited to see them. 

Peter has just turned 15, meaning he could gain the final inheritance his mer blood gave him. Athena could be free too, but he didn’t know that yet. 

-

As soon as Peter reaches the family beach house, he ran straight for his room where he kept a pair of trunks (so he didn’t have to wait till after the unpacking to go and see Athena). 

He ran straight back out in only enough time to hear his pops warn him that dinner would be ready at 6 pm. Just like he did every year. 

The time it took to get to the rocks seemed like hours more than seconds. It was agonising. He could see her figure against the skyline, the curve of her waist and her drying hair. 

She turned to see him as soon as she heard his splashing. She stumbled off the rock as he neared, finally being able to touch the floor. Once they met in the middle, Athena all but flung herself at Peter, arms around his neck as he spun them around with a laugh. Peter felt like he had just stepped into a fairytale. 

Tony watched the exchange from land with a small smile, he loved seeing his son so excitable to see his best friend (along with Ned, of course). 

A cruel idea bloomed in his mind as he watched the two. 

“Peter!” He hollered, using his hands to amplify his voice. The boy rolled his eyes, muttering what he would assume to be a quick “be back in a minute,” to Athena before he started wading through the water back to shore. 

“Yeah?” His adoptive son questioned once he got close enough. “I’m inviting Athena to dinner, no exceptions.” Peter froze for almost a full minute, eyes darting back and forth before he stuttered out a rather pathetic, “sh-she has a h-hospital appointment,” as an excuse. 

“You’re a terrible liar,” Tony stayed before walking off. “Dinners at 6, don’t be late,” the billionaire called over his shoulder. 

Making his way back over to Athena, he thought over how to phrase his question with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. “Hey what was all that about?” Athena questioned with a smile. 

“Ah, can you get um, legs?” He asked awkward, attempting desperately to avoid eye contact. “Uh, yah,” she said, waiting for an explanation. 

“My Dad invited you to dinner. No excuses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will (hopefully) be out tomorrow. Cuz this chap is rather small.


	6. Chapter 6

“Got it, you’re gonna need to teach me how to walk though. Mako’s only a few miles out, you can tell your parents you’re out on my boat.”   
“You have a boat?”  
“No.”

Ten minutes later and the two were ready to leave for the small island. Athena owned a white dress in her house (which Peter was still shocked to learn was inside the rocks and not attached to the rocks underwater, which is what he originally thought). 

When they reached the island Peter’s jaw literally dropped. It was beautiful. Peter had appreciated it from a distance before but up close it was even better. 

The sand was white and sprinkled with an array of beautiful shells. His eyes wandered up the island, through the forest the tip of a volcano poked out (which he assumed was dormant).

Peter crawled out of the clear water, stumbling slightly as he stood on his two legs. Athena had more trouble, pulling herself out of the water and onto the hot sand was particularly hard when a huge tale was weighing you down. 

Peter watched in awe as she pulled her blue gemmed ring from her finger before placing the silver jewellery in the sand in front of her. 

After awkwardly wiggling into the wet dress, she murmured a few rambled words, the blue stone glowing brightly as she did so. 

Peter couldn’t pull his eyes away as her tale seemed to dissolve away into a pair of tanned legs. Scales the same colour as her tale still covered her like a bikini. 

Looking up at Peter helplessly, she snapped, “feel free to help,” with a smirk, effectively breaking him from his trance. It was weird, Peter thought, seeing her like this, she looked completely normal. Peter felt him falling for her just a little bit more at the sight of it. 

Suddenly realising that she still looked up at him desperately, he lunged forward. He lifted her up and into an awkward hugging like state. It was a bit close but he didn’t mind, he could smell the sea on her from here. 

The brunette let her go, arms still hovering near her just in case. “You can do this,” he told her firmly, only for her to fall back into him, the two nearly toppling over. 

“This might take a while.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back to school this week so imma draw some Athena/Peter Fanart to cheer me up. It'll be on my insta soon (the same name as this account)

It took at least an hour before Athena was able to walk on her own. Peter was actually quite surprised that she hadn’t just given up like most would. 

Said spider-boy stood around 10 steps away, arms held out as she walked towards him. Peter thought it was like when he tried showing his uncle Clint’s kids how to walk, except they were a lot younger. 

Add another hour and she could walk on her own perfectly, maybe a little trip here and there but besides that, it was as though she had been walking her whole life. 

He tried to teach her how to sit down properly but she merely looked at him as if to say ‘you better be joking right now,’ before sitting down next to him. 

Athena proved him wrong again when he thought she’d need to be taught how to swim. She swam with her legs together, and by god she was fast. 

By the time the two has finished the they felt a bit peckish. Athena offered to catch them some lobster or shrimp but Peter quickly turned down the idea, instead suggesting the local shopping centre. That way they could get her some clothes as well. 

“I could try some human food too, couldn’t I,” she hummed. “Oh, I didn’t think about that! We could get a pizza! You’re gonna love it!”


	8. Chapter 8

The duo caught a current back to the beach house, Athena still with her legs. As the two approached hand in hand, laughing at each other’s jokes and their clothes soaking wet Athena realise she didn’t actually have any money to but any human food. 

“That’s okay, my Dad gives me way too much allowance so I’ll pay. Just wait here and I’ll be back out in a sec,” Peter told her with a gentle smile as he brushed his wet locks of hair back. 

He gave the black-haired girl one last smile before letting go of her hand (which he almost forgot he was holding) and rushing off upstairs, leaving the front door open behind him. 

She waited a while before someone came back. But it wasn’t Peter. 

“Hello, can I help you?” Asked the greying black-haired man at the door. “Umm... I-I’m just waiting for Peter,” Athena stuttered back. Something clicked behind his eyes before he replied with, “You’re Athena, right? I’m Bruce, good to finally meet you,” he introduced with a fond smile and a shake of her hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Peter talks very highly of you” his eyebrows rose at that comment.

“Hey um- you’re Athena” a lady with short ginger hair who had just arrived at the doorway stated. “Um yeah, Natasha right?” A nod. “I like your bikini,” she said, eyeing her scales. “Thanks.”

Peter came down just as the silence began to grow. “Hey guys,” he greeted, “We’re just gonna go to town, we’ll be back by five” he added before grabbing Athena’s hand and turning to leave. 

“Bye, nice to meet you” Athena called over her shoulder. “Bye” Bruce and Nat replied, giving each other a knowing look as they did so. 

-

“What are we doing in here?” Athena asked Peter, glancing around the clothes shop Spider-man had dragged her into. 

“Buying you some clothes, knowing my family they’ll want to see you again and you can’t wear the same clothes or they’ll suspect something.” He explained, pulling the mer along to the girl’s isle. 

Peter picked out most of the clothes, sending Athena off to the changing rooms to see if things fit or not. 

“Can we go get some human food now? Shopping is boring,” Athena groaned, showing Peter one of the many dresses she was forced to try on. “Yeah, sure, just one last dress.” Peter told her, passing her over the simple aqua dress. 

Peter’s phone pinged, the notification appearing on his screen not shortly after. “Hey Pete, Nat and Bruce said you went up to the town. What’re you doing up there? Xx” It was his pops. 

Athena came from the dressing room with a huff, the aqua dress on. It looked great on her. “Smile,” Peter called out, taking a picture as she did so. He sent it off to his Pop’s with the text “shopping! Be back by 5xx.”

-

Peter bought some souvenirs for his friends on the way to the pizza shop. 

They grabbed a small pizza to go and ate it on the walk back. “This is actually really nice,” Athena mumbled in shock. “Wait until you try a burger,” Peter hummed. 

“We should go to my house” Athena suggested as they neared the beach. “But we’ll get your new clothes wet.” Peter pointed out. “There’s a way in through the top of the rocks, it’s just well hidden.” “Awesome,” he mumbled, he had always wondered what her house would look like.


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after, they reached the beach, the two running down to the rocks, pausing to strip into their swimwear. They placed their clothes in one of the many bags before heading off over the rocks. 

“Hey, isn’t that your family?” Athena asked Peter, motioning over to the large group of people. He faced her with a worried look as the distant calls of their names could be heard. 

“Go on, you can’t ignore them. I’ll wait for you here.” She told him, pushing him slightly with a smirk. She watched with an amused smile as he dove into the water, far enough away that she wouldn’t get splashed. 

Unable to resist, Athena lay the bags down next to a rock and dove in after him, “race ya?” “Oh, it’s on.”

Athena emerged a mere few feet away from the group of superhumans, Peter joining her seconds later. “I win,” she smirked, splashing the brunette slightly. 

“H-how did you hold your breath for that long?” A dark-skinned man Athena assumed was Peter’s uncle Rhodey exclaimed, flabbergast. 

“Ive lived by the sea my entire life, it’s just practice, I guess,” she shrugged. “You’re... American?” Tony mumbled to himself. 

Once the silence started to grow, Athena excused herself, saying “I Umm, need to drop my things off, so I guess I’ll see you later,” motioning to the abandoned bags as she did so. 

Peter waved with her before the two dove back under the waves, making their way to the rocks. 

He reached for her hand as they swam off, Athena leading them back to the rocks. The black-haired girl pulled herself out of the water, her practiced muscles tensing as she did so. 

Athena led them to a small crack in the rocks, if you didn’t know of it’s existence your eyes would just wonder past it. Peter wasn’t too sure he’d be able to fit through it. 

“Come on,” Athena murmured, pulling Peter in by the hand. 

It wasn’t what he was expecting, not at all. 

The small room had been painted a light yellow, mismatched furniture in there and a double bed in the centre. 

It looked like a home. 

Just before Athena collapsed onto the bed, the water droplets which previously clung to her skin evaporated, hissing quietly as it did so. 

“H-How did you do that?” Peter asked, shocked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure this is gonna go up to at least 30 chapters but I’m gonna try and post them before my GCSEs and then line up some Harry Potter (most likely marauder) ones for them, also chapter 10! Whooo!

“What?” Athena questioned as she began to rummage through the bags. “The water, it just disappeared off you.” 

Turning to look at the boy with a raised brow, she asked, “you didn’t know?” She was almost shocked, it seemed. “Didn’t know what?” Peter repeated rather dumbly. “That mer can control water” she shrugged off, going back to rummaging in the bags as though it was nothing. 

“I’m sorry, what? I’ve never seen you do that before.” Peter pointed out. “Well I never normally get out of the water, plus I haven’t really been practising until recently.” 

She reached into the bag to pull out the aqua dress out, pulling it on over her scales as soon as she did so. 

“Can you help me brush my hair?” She asked, sliding Peter over her spare comb. “Yeah, sure.” 

She loved it when he brushed her hair, she did it so gently, like he was so afraid of hurting her. “Have you got any hair bobbles?” He asked once he had finished. 

“Yeah,” she hummed, reaching over to grab them. He mumbled his thanks before starting to twist and turn her hair into a rather posh updo. 

“Wow, Peter where did you learn to do that?” She gasped, gently prodding at her curly hair. “My friend taught me when we accidentally got locked in the drama room overnight.” She honestly had no idea how Peter kept getting himself into situations like that, but every time she asked he just mumbled, ‘the Parker curse,’ under his breath with a slight glare. 

Slipping on some white sandals Peter had bought for her, she strolled over to him. “What’s on your mind?” She asked, sitting him down on her ‘sofa’ which was really just a rock with some pillows covering it. 

“You know how you said I’m part mer,” Peter started with a sigh. “Yeah” “could I control water too?” He asked, eyes wandering up to her own. “Maybe one day, I could try and teach you some time if you would like.” She offered, withholding the part which she really wanted to tell him. 

She had to wait though. She had to see what his family were like before she could give him the final part of himself. 

-

“What’s this?” Athena questioned, holding a small black tube. “That’s mascara, my auntie Nat says it’s used to make girls eyelashes look longer,” Peter explained. “Why would they want that?” The black-haired girl questioned, confused. 

“Well... um. Some people argue that it makes girls feel better about themselves but others say its to attract boys. But I don’t really know. Though my friend, MJ, says that girls shouldn’t wear makeup for anyone but themselves,” Peter rambled, gently taking the mascara from Athena’s hand as he did so. 

“Hmm... so basically weird human fashion? Sounds dumb, I’ll try some.” She said with a laugh, pulling a laugh from Peter too. “I got the clear one so when you go in the water it won’t run down your face,” he murmured, handing it back over to her. 

“It looks good,” the brunette hummed, stroking some of her dark hair back to get a better look at her bright yellow eyes. “Thanks,” she mumbled, dipping her head in a poor attempt to hide her blush. 

“We should go, it’s nearly 5:30.”

-

The two danced along the rocks as a wave of random joyfulness crept upon them, forcing them to twirl and twist and jump along the rocks, to shore. 

With a final spin, Peter pulled Athena toward him. “Hi,” He murmured. “You’re terrible at this,” she whispered back with a smirk, moving towards him and her lips brush him before- “Peter?” Steve called out. 

They pulled apart with heat in their cheeks and an unusually quick rhythm to their chests.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve realised what utter trash this is until I re-read this chapter.

The two walked side by side up to the house, both of their heads down in a poor attempt to hide their embarrassment. 

Two people stood at the front door who Athena assumed to be Peter’s fathers. “Come on in,” the one with the goatee instructed not unkindly, a gentle hand ghosting over her shoulder. 

As the two walked in, Peter’s hand purposefully brushing against Athena’s in a rather strong form of comfort, Athena caught sight of at least 9 more people. 

It felt as though Athena already knew each and every single one of them, what with the amount that Peter talks about them. He asked about her family occasionally, though she always pretended as though he didn’t. 

“Hi, I’m Steve Rogers,” Peter’s father greeted, soon to be followed by the rest of the group. “Tony,” said the dark-haired man who greeted him at the door “Clint Barton,” “Bruce Banner,” “Thor Odinson, my brother Loki Odinson,” “Natasha,” “Bucky,” “Rhodey,” “Wanda,” “Vision,” “Maria Hill.”

“Athena Jupiter,” The girl greeted rather awkwardly. “Did you practice that?” Peter asked. “Uh, no,” Cap denied. “Yes they did, I refused to be a part of it,” a raven-haired man outed. “Loki, right?” Athena asked, getting a simple nod in return. 

Looking back over to the group of people, Athena caught sight of Peter’s dad who looked rather shocked. She didn’t ask why. 

A few minutes into a dinner of hunters chicken with a side of salad people started to ask questions. 

“So, Athena, Peter says you live on the sea,” Bruce hummed, the question silent but still there. “Yeah, my parents built me a house in the rocks actually, there’s an island further out called Mako and that’s where they used to live, it was sacred to my people... but not anymore. Only two more people are allowed in and that rule will pass by the next full moon.” She explained, spilling more than she thought she would. 

“If I may be so bold, why do you refer to your parents in the past tense?” Steve questioned, laying his knife and fork down as he did so. He barely winced as his husband kicked his shin under the table. 

“There was a radiation leak from a boat that sunk a few miles out. It killed them all but I was at Mako, learning,” Athena replied, barley even blinking at the harsh change in conversation. She ignored how Bruce, who sat opposite her, tensed at the mention of radiation. 

“I’m sorry,” Steve sympathised. “It wasn’t your fault,” Athena replied with a small smile, gripping for Peter’s hand under the table. 

“Fine! It was me, okay, it was my fault your family died I’m sorry. Just don’t take it out on my family. It’s not their fault. If you want to hurt anybody, hurt me.” Tony hissed. 

“Uh... what?” Clint, who sat next to Bruce, questioned whilst Athena merely sat frozen, her hand in Peter’s. 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” The yellow-eyed girl mumbled honestly.


	12. Chapter 12

“You don’t...?” He repeated, confused. “No... should I?” 

“I uh, I sent a boat out around here, a year back. It sunk. The employees did it on purpose. My employees,” Tony sighed. “It wasn’t your fault,” Athena said, “ there’s a giant squid in the area, it probably scared them or something.”

After a prolonged tense silence, Athena decided it best she leave.

“Um, thanks for having me, dinner was great. I’m just... gonna go,” she excused awkwardly before pushing her chair out and rushing outside, barely hiding her tears. 

She heard a few pairs of footsteps chasing after her but she promptly ignored them, choosing to run faster instead. She ran forward, into the waves, careless of Peter’s family watching. Ah headed for home. 

-

“Oh my god,” Wanda murmured, watching the teen dive into the ocean. “I’ll go get her,” Peter told them, going to run forwards only to be caught at the arm by his uncle Bucky. “It’s too dangerous.” Vision informed him. “I have to,” I repeated, pulling out of Buck’s grip to run towards the ocean. 

Memories of Athena telling him how dangerous it was to swim in the dark came to mind but he brushed them aside, along with the calls of his family and his Dad’s mumbled: “what have I done?”

Athena heard his breathing before she felt the dip in the bed beside her. “Leave me alone Peter,” she heard him sigh. “I’m sorry.” He told her solemnly. “It wasn’t your fault. And it wasn’t your father’s either. I saw the whole thing.” 

“You wanna talk about it?” The spider-boy offered, tucking in next to Athena’s side. “Kay,” she mumbled, pulling them both to the small pool that leads to the ocean after she did so. She pulled off her dress before plunging into the deep blue water, Peter following soon after. 

The raven-haired girl grabbed her friend’s hand and lead him to the rock they first met at. 

He hovered in front of Athena and took her hand with the moonstone on it, simply admiring it. “Can you get your tail back?” He requested, so quietly she barely caught it over the sound of the waves. 

She mumbled the incantation, a green-blue glow surrounding the both of them as she did so. Athena felt her legs merge together and her tail grow from them. 

The two pulled themselves up onto the rock.

Peter looked over at Athena with an accompanying hand motion as a hint for her to start talking. 

“I was at Mako when it happened. I heard it before I saw it. The giant squid that lives over there,” she pointed out to sea, to the left of Maiko, “grabbed the ship. They have hooks on the ends of their tentacles, you know. It ripped through the container holding the radiation. It spilt everywhere, all over my family. I could hear their screams from the island. The exposure killed them. 

It affected its surroundings as well, loads of animals. They’re all mutated. 

I went there once, a few months after the accident. It was terrifying. The squid is the worst though. Its scales are all green and its ink could kill hundreds,” Athena told him, not realising the tear that fell down her cheek. Peter wiped it off. 

His hand lingered on her face. He leaned forward. “You can get a tail,” Athena told him, stopping him in his tracks. “What?” He all but shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve slowly grown to hate this fic, I started it around 2016 and it’s literally killing me to write it.   
Also, there’s a huge ass spider in my kitchen and I threw a bowl over it so can someone come and take it away real quick? Yh that'd be great thanks.

Peter looked, without better words to describe it, shook. His shocked façade dropped into a goofy smile that made Athena smile too, she could tell he really wanted one. He had said so ever since he knew of the mer. 

“Come with me tomorrow night, say we’re going camping. I’ll take you to mako, the moon pool. At midnight it’s magic will work, you’ll have a tail. Plus you might be able to control water too.” Athena told him hurriedly, making sure no one but he was listening. 

His smile somehow grew. He looked beautiful in this moonlight. Athena’s eyes traced over his strong jaw, his chocolate brown eyes and his brown locks which were wet from when he swam to find her and were draped across his forehead.

The mer both leaned into each other, lips connecting at the middle. The moon hung between them both, highlighting their silhouettes. Athena moved her lips to the rhythms of his, they only broke apart when they needed air. 

“Was that okay?” Peter asked shyly. “Hmmm, I don’t know. I think I might have to have another one to be sure” the yellow-eyed girl joked before leaning in again with a smile, mouths centimetres apart and w- “PETER!” Clint screeched from the land.

“KISS YOUR GIRLFRIEND GOODBYE, YOUR FATHER NEEDS YOU!!” He screamed. Athena sighed before reminding peter, “mako, tomorrow. Meet me on the shore at 12. You have to come, this is your only chance.” She kissed him one more time before they said goodbye to each other and she left for her house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghhhh! They finally kissed!!!! As you can probably tell I can’t write kissing scenes so deal with it :,)

“Really Clint?” Peter snapped as he got back to shore, making his way inside with the archer hot on his heels. 

”What’cha need pops?” Peter asked. “Wrong father” Cap murmured, not even looking up from his magazine. The boy turned to his dad with a spin on his heel. 

“I didn’t know that it was her. I’m sorry” he apologised. The smaller brunette realised for the first time in a long time how much his past work affected his life now. Peter smiled slightly before answering him, “she knows it’s not your fault.” And that was the truth, she’d be an idiot to blame it on him when it quite clearly wasn’t his fault. 

The two were silent for a few minutes before the younger genius suggested something. “Can I go camping on mako tomorrow?” The philanthropist rose his eyebrows, “mako?” “The island, the one with the volcano” the spider-ling supplied. “Is it dormant?” Peter nodded with a look to say ‘obviously, I’m not an idiot’ 

“I’ll make you a deal, the whole family has to come and then I’ll agree” he bargained. Peter groaned. “Fine.” Peter didn’t let him see his small smile. “I’ll go tell the others, then Athena” 

-

“Guys were going camping tomorrow, pack your bags. I’ll get the tents ready” he told the group downstairs, rushing off as soon as he did. “Splendid” Thor chimed at the same time Clint groaned, “Ugh Fine.” “Oh. And Athena’s coming” he added, they all seemed to chirp up at the last comment. 

Peter grinned and left to tell Athena.


	15. Chapter 15

“Guys get up, get up, get up!!!”Peter hollered annoyingly whilst running through the halls of the house. “Mr.Parker, your uncle Clint has requested that you, in his own words, shut up” J.A.R.V.I.S informed Peter as he continued to run excitedly through the hallways.

Ignoring the A.I’s comment, Peter continued to scream excitedly with a joyful laugh at the end of most sentences. “Young Peter, why are you so joyful about camping today?” Thor questioned as he entered the room, other half-asleep Avengers following him. His blond hair was all tangled and knotted together but he didn’t seem to care as he watched his nephew run around excitedly, just like when he was a child. 

“Because, it’s gonna be awesome!” Peter squealed, shocking the group with how high his voice went. “Jesus” Clint muttered under his breath, attempting to rub the headache from his scull. 

“Have you already had breakfast, Peter?” His Pops asked, resulting in an enthusiastic nod from his son. “Why don’t you go and ask Athena to come and meet us here in a while?” He offered. “she’ll probably meet us at the island though, she’s not a big fan of boats” he replied after a moment of thought. Peter missed the guilt that flickered over Tony’s face at the comment of her dislike for boats.

“Oh okay, then how about you g- the door knocking cut the Captain off. “Boss, Miss Jupiter is at the door.” J.A.R.V.I.S’ voice echoed through the room. “I’ll get it,” Peter told no one in particular before sprinting off.

Peter reentered the room a few seconds later with Athena trailing behind. “Athena, good morning!” Thor boomed. “Good morning” she shot back, not unkindly. “Um I just dropped by to say that you should probably stay away from this area.” She said as she handed Steve a map. 

“That route is the easiest and it avoids the squid, tall reefs and shallow water.” She told him as she pointed along the map, Steve engraving it into his mind as the young girl spoke. “Okay, thanks. I’ll stick to that route then” he told the yellow-eyed girl. 

Only a few seconds of awkward silence passed, but it was enough to send her on her way. “I should probably head over...” Athena trailed off awkwardly. 

“Hey, Athena. If I may ask, how will you get there? It’s 46 miles out and extremely deep in most places.” Bruce questioned. “I’ll swim. The currents are good in this area so I’ll probably be able to catch one.” She explained whilst the others looked at her as if she was mad. 

“You’re going to catch... a current?” Natasha asked, confusion clear on her face. “Yeah, it’s easier than it sounds. You’ve just gotta know how to look for them.” She answered before Peter showed her out, scared she’ll reveal too much information. 

“Your girlfriend is weird” Clint commented when Peter came back. “No she’s not, she’s just... cultured” Peter defended. “You tell yourself that” he mocked. “She is telling the truth though, currents are quite easy to catch.” Peter told his family as he left the room, a mischievous smirk pulling at his lips as he saw said family’s confused faces.

“And she’s not my girlfriend.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love how at first I was like “yeah imma put so much effort into this!” And now it’s just...me putting in minimum effort as I rewrite this at 2am. Oops

When they reached the island they met Athena who was wearing her scale ‘bikini’. Peter attempted to sneak up on her as she lay on the sand, staring up into the endless blue sky. 

Before he got a chance to pounce though she suddenly jumped up. “Would you and your family like to come swimming?” She asked. “Umm, yeah why not” he shrugged. 

“Guys, you wanna go for a swim?” Peter called in the general direction of his family. He didn’t bother to listen for replies as he headed into the water himself, most family members following. (They have no idea of what lurked just beneath the waves. Jellyfish.)

-

“I’m just going to grab a drink,” Athena told Peter before going to make her way back to shore. She made it around five steps before a sharp sting on her leg stopped her, tripping her over too. 

“Odin’s beard,” she murmured to herself before she slipped again, something sharp cutting through her skin. “Jesus Fuck,” she shrieked, throwing something from the water as she did so.

Swirls of deep red blood followed her as she clawed her way onto the sand. “Oh my god, Athena, what happened?!” Peter (who had followed her to shore) gasped, putting pressure on the large bleeding cut on her leg. 

“It’s fine, it just needs a plaster.” She dismisses, inspecting the large red blotches on her legs and stomach and the huge one on her hand. Looking properly now, Peter could see that her left eye was squinting and surrounded in vicious scratches. 

“What happened?” Bruce demanded as soon as he placed his medical kit next to her before checking out the cut on her leg. “Tell the others to get out of the sea, the sharks will smell the blood.” 

Peter did as she requested, flailing his arms to get their attention before pointing to the girl in a river of her own blood. They all clambered onto the beach, leaving some of their snorkels behind. 

“What happened?” Steve questioned as he skidded next to her. “I think a jellyfish stung me and then I just slipped and something sharp went into my leg. Probably just a rock.” She explained. 

“Peter put this cream over all of the red blotches on her skin. Jellyfish stings are like acid to the skin this will release some of the pain.” Bruce explained, pulling out a needle and thread. “Do you want some painkillers or would you like me to just stitch it up?” Bruce questioned, motioning towards the cut on her leg that was oozing out blood which was absorbed by the sand beneath her.  
“Just stitch it up please.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter of this monstrosity tonight :(

An hour later and Athena has been patched up by Bruce and told to stay out of the sun to stop her stings hurting too much. 

The large group sat around an unlit campfire which rested inside a wall of tents (despite Steve’s protests that ‘they might catch fire.’)

“I don’t get you, Athena, you get stung by a jellyfish and get a bite from a shark at the same time and you didn’t even cry. And now, not even an hour later your acting like nothing happened.” Clint admitted. 

They had found out that it was a shark as the shape of the cut (bite) was circular and deeper where the teeth bit down. “Oh yeah, and you also threw the fucking jellyfish out of the water!” He added with an excited throwing action. “Yeah, that was not one of my proudest moments” she murmured, laughing at his antics.

She smiled, “it’s not the first time something like this has happened. Here,” she pointed to a nasty looking scar on her waist. “ I was bitten by a hammer-head shark when I was about... six. Here,” a red tree grew from her back, where the acid burnt at her skin, it corroded branches all over her back. “I swam to close to a jellyfish swarm.” She gave some more examples, a particularly harsh black scar on her arm made some of the group hiss as if they had just pressed down on one of their own injuries. “It happens all the time, I’m used to it. Although, this is the largest scar I’ve got on my face.” 

“What about the others?” Bruce asked. She went through most of her scars( most from saving people), Peter had never asked because he thought they were from when her parents passed. Looking closely at her skin, most of her was covered in scar tissue, mostly little scars but at least 10 big ones, the biggest one being the tree on her back. 

Looking closely now, Peter could see the little chips taken from her face and the delicate white lines. The new red jagged scar that ran across her face didn’t make her any less beautiful though. Peter thought it showed off her personality more- reckless and putting herself before others.


	18. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao why u still reading this trash?

“Anyway, we should get the fire set up before sunset.” She told the group. In all honesty, it was pretty funny watching the avengers trying to light a fire without a match or a lighter. Steve refused to help, saying they needed to know how to do it on their own. In the end, a frustrated Thor struck lightning at the sticks making everyone laugh. 

An hour before midnight peter and Athena crawled out of their tent. They hadn’t expected anyone to still be awake but Tony, Clint, Natasha and Thor all sat around the campfire with beer bottles in hand. 

“You two should be asleep” Tony chided. “Athena was just going to show me the moon pool,” Peter explained. “And is it safe?” Clint questioned. “Yeah, I’ve been going there every day since I was a kid,” The girl told him with a smile. “Fine, be back within the next two hours” Tony warned. “Will do” 

The mermaid took Peter further up the beach before they both stripped down to their underwear (scales in Athena’s case) and hopped into the water, diving deep into the abyss. ‘This way’ she motioned to Peter, grabbing his hand. 

The two doves under a rock and swam through the dark tunnel for 30 seconds or so before they were in the moon pool. “It’s nearly time,” The yellow-eyed girl told him before she climbed out of the sacred pool.

“All you need to do is stay there. Don’t freak out when the bubbles start, it’s normal” Athena cautioned, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Are you sure you want to do this? You won’t ever be able to touch water again without turning to a merman” she warned one last time, praying to the gods that he was sure. “I’m sure” 

Just as the moon came over the entrance Athena slipped back into the water. The moonlight lit up every crack and crevice. It was beautiful as always. They couldn’t see it properly before but now the rocks and shells brought out the little beauties. The water reflected blue ripples everywhere, dancing over the walls and floor. 

Only seconds passed before the moon was at the centre of the volcano’s opening. Bubbles sprung from everywhere and droplets of light rose from the water. The beauty was over as quickly as it began. “We should go,” Athena told peter, “your tail will only start working tomorrow,” She told him with a small smile. His, on the other hand, was brighter than the sun. “Thank you,” He said, pulling her into a hug and a sweet kiss. “It was your destiny,” Athena told him before the two Mer made their way back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I haven’t even proof read this :/ 
> 
> I’m either going to put this work on hiatus until my GCSEs are over or continue with the same little amount of effort and then probably re do it all again later :/

“That was not two hours” Natasha pointed out. “And why are you all wet?” “We went to the moon pool” Peter answered with a smile. Thor (a little bit more tipsy than before) suddenly started laughing. “What?” Tony asked confusion to write across his face. “Athena means from the sea in Greek. Isn’t that funny? Because she’s always in the sea and she lives in the sea so she’s from the sea” Thor boomed, laughter breaking up the rest of his explanation. No one else laughed, a smirk pulled at Nat’s lips but that was all. “Well I think it’s hilarious” Thor defended himself. 

“Mhmm, Okay Thor I think it’s about time you go to bed. You too kids” Tony said with a roll of his eyes. “Night” Peter and Athena said simultaneously. 

-

Athena awoke with a groan, groggily sitting up. She and Peter had shared a sleeping bag last night as it had been so cold. “Morning sleepyhead” Peter teased. “Oh my god, did it work?!” Athena exploded in excitement. “I don’t know!” He squealed back, a grin tearing across his face. “We should test it” I suggested. “We can test it on the way back home” he offered. 

“What are you two squealing about in there?” Steve called as he opened the tents hatch. “The moon pool last night” Athena lied. “Oh yeah, Tony told me about that. Wait... did you two... fondue!” Steve gasped, horror and shock pulling at his features. “Ewwww no. No offence Peter.” Athena grimaced at the thought as Peter’s face turned about 50 different shades of red. 

“Oh... um, okay well get changed because breakfast is ready” Steve awkwardly told them, shuffling back out of the tent. Athena slipped one of the dresses peter bought her over her head before starting on her hair whilst peter got dressed out of her line of sight. She ended up growling in frustration, throwing the brush into the corner of the tent. 

“Do you want me to do it for you?” Peter asked, attempting to run his fingers through her knotted hair. “Please” she practically begged, releasing her angry clenched hand. 

“What are we going to tell the others?” Peter asked as he started to brush her black long hair. “About what?” She winced as he undid a particularly messy knot. “If I accidentally touch water in front of them or at school” he worried. “They deserve the truth. You can trust them. Be careful around Thor though he might believe in the legends of mermaids and how they lure men out to sea to kill them.” She warned. “‘Kay” he dropped the comb and started to braid her hair. 

“Took your time” Tony pointed out as Peter and Athena left the tent only to get shrugs in response. “I like your hair Athena” Nat commented. “Thanks, Peter did it for me” she pulled on the plat that ran down the centre of her head. “So that’s why you were watching the videos” Clint concluded with a grin. “And I thought you wanted that dolls head for a science project” Steve added, much to Peter’s embarrassment. “Aww thanks, Peter,” she said as she sat down. 

Once breakfast was over the adults started packing things up whilst Peter and Athena talked. “Did you really learn it for me?” She asked in awe. “Yeah” Peter admitted, attempting to hide his embarrassment. “Thank you,” she told him, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. “N-no problem”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be full of action (I think I can’t really remember the most of it :/ )
> 
> Also, I’m gonna start revising for my GCSE’s soon (pls kill me) and y’all know imma procrastinate so you’re either gonna be getting a lot more updates or a lot less.

“Athena, will you be swimming back to the mainland?” Tony questioned, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “Yeah” she answered awkwardly, twisting her hands together. “Here, I made you this.” He handed her a small metallic box-like... thing. “Thank you, Mr Stark, it’s um... cool” his eyebrows rose mockingly “you don’t know what it is, do you?” He asked with a small smirk. “No... I’m not really familiar with land people technology.” She shrugged awkwardly. “Land people?” Another shrug from Athena was his reply. 

“Well, you more than anyone knows that the ocean is a dangerous place so, I’d like you to have this. It’s like a phone. You click the button next to the ‘P’ and it calls Peter’s phone, you click the button next to the ‘T’ and it calls mine and so on. Thor hasn’t got one though because he hasn’t got a phone. Whenever you’re in danger you can call us no matter if we are here or not. You can call Peter and me whenever but it’s best to only call the others in emergencies. Oh, and it’s waterproof and can understand any language, even if you're speaking underwater. Okay?” Tony explained as they walked to the boat. “Wow. Um okay. Thank you, Mr Stark.” Athena was confused at the little device but she would never admit that. 

“We best get going” Bruce called over to them. “Peter, get on” Clint called from on top of the roof of the boat. “Oh, I think I’m gonna swim back with Athena,” Peter told him. “If that’s okay...” he added after seeing his parents’ faces. “Umm yeah sure, why not? You’ve been swimming in this ocean for years. If there’s any trouble, Athena can call one of us and we’ll pick you straight up okay?” Steve instructed. “Okay, race ya,” Peter told his pops. “Peter, that’s impossible, you will obviously lose” Bruce pointed out. “I wouldn’t be so sure, it takes the boat about an hour with the detours and my record is 26 minutes and 48 seconds” Athena boasted. “That’s impossible” Clint pointed out. “Watch us win and see if it is then” Peter smirked, knowing full well that the average speed a mermaid could go was 300 mph and Athena was extremely fast so she could travel about 320 mph. “We’ll give you a head start” Peter added with a grin. 

“Want to go on the scenic route?” Athena offered after the others left. “Why not, we have time to spare” Peter agreed with a smirk. Hand in hand, they set off into the water. 

Peter’s feet and legs disappeared to reveal a deep blue tail. His smile looked as if it was about to split his face in half. “Now, let's see how your swimming is,” Athena said, her tail sprouting as well as she waded deeper into the water. 

They swam for a couple of minutes, Peter’s swimming was even better than before, he clearly had a lot of practice. Everything was fine before they stopped to check the time. “Do you think we should call my dad, a little mocking never hurt anyone” Peter grinned. “Your an evil genius,” Athena smirked as she pulled out the device Tony gave her earlier. She pressed the ‘T’ and it started crackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s probs a lot of mistakes, pls ignore because y’all know I’m not gonna edit it :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I have exams soon and I still can’t bring myself to revise:,(
> 
> Also, this is short (and shit) so I’ll add two today

*Tony’s PoV*

My phone rang through the tense silence. We were all drafting ideas up of how Athena could do the things that she does... most were stupid and weird ideas though. 

It was Athena, she was underwater a few miles in front of us. “Guys it’s Athena,“ I told the others as I picked up my phone. “Hey dad” it was Peter’s voice. “We would just like to say that we are winning.” He boasted which brought a smile to my face, just like his dad. 

There was a mumble in the background which I couldn’t make out. “Hello?” I called out. Nothing. “No! Peter doesn’t go there th-“ Athena cut herself off with a gasp (which Tony didn’t understand as they were still underwater) “Peter!... shit” Athena’s voice growled as the sound of cracking and water whooshing came through the speakers. 

“Athena what’s happening?! Where’s Peter?!” I shouted into the phone. “He swam to close to the squid's territory. It’s got him.” She sounded scared. He couldn’t even imagine Athena scared and so if she was scared, he should be too. “Don’t move, we’re coming to you” I commanded, loving over to the wheel. “No. It’ll get you too. I’ll get him. There are some rocks to the left of you, we’ll meet you there” 

As her voice drowned back into the water the others around me started to ask questions. “The squids got Peter.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just made a quick decision, imma try and post the majority of the fic today (no promises) and then not post frequently till after my exams.

*Athena’s POV*

I clipped the device onto my ‘bikini’ top before rushing off after Peter, I was already in the squid's territory now I just had to find the squid. The monster would be easy to spot, I knew that. It glowed in the dark thanks to the radiation that deformed it. It used to be about 46 ft long and now it’s at least doubled in size. I would say about 100 ft long.

A green glow emitted a few meters away, no doubt it was the squid. “Peter!” I shouted, hoping he hadn’t already been killed. “Athena!” He screamed back, dread filling his voice. “Oh thank god” I muttered to myself as I swam towards the beast. 

I whacked my tail off some rocks, sending them speeding towards the squid which let out a horrific sound. While it was distracted I dove down towards Peter and attempted to pull him away from the tentacle he was wrapped in. “Ow, no, stop.” He hissed. “I’m sorry” I winced. I forgot that their tentacles have hooks in. 

“Don’t move!” I told him, bringing my hand up as I froze the water around it into a bladed extension of my hand. I threw it down, slicing through the squid's tentacle. Freeing Peter. 

I grabbed his hand as soon as the last hook was out of his skin and threw him into a current that passed by our heads before following after him. The current dissolved just before we got to the edge of the destroyed area so we swam the rest of the way out and to the rocks. I muttered a spell to change mine and Peter’s tails back to legs before we climbed into the boat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Everyone huddled around peter, checking if he was okay before his fathers gave him a hug. Everything was fine. Until it wasn’t. I could feel it in the water. It swayed differently to how it used to. “Guys... something’s wrong,” I told the group, my voice echoing through Tony’s phone that was placed by the wheel. 

“We should go then” Clint worried, starting up the boat. “No! It’ll here us. I think it’s left the radiation. The waters not the same here though. It should kill it so if we move it’ll give it a better chance of getting us.” I panicked, grabbing a random pebble of the floor of the boat and chucking it far into the abyss. “Shouldn’t that lead it towards us?” Bruce questioned. “No, its eyes are huge so they should be sensitive to the light-up here, it’ll be focussing with its other senses. 

Just as the pebble hit the surface the squid's huge arms ripped from the water sending splashes everywhere. “Don’t move” I ordered, the phone echoing my voice again. If it could hear a vibration that small it could easily here the boat moving in the slightest. 

*Peter’s POV*

A crash echoed through the silence as a rough wave crashed the boat into the rocks. Everyone silently prayed that the squid didn’t hear it. Their prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears as the squid rose from the water. Its huge eyes seemed to pierce through the boat. 

“No one moves a muscle” Athena whispered to the group only for it to come out of Tony’s phone seemingly 10 times louder. The monster smashed its arms down onto the boat as everyone flew into action. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Athena drag a hunting knife that hung out one of the bags. 

We made eye contact. She tilted her head slightly and briefly closed her eyes. It was short but I knew what it meant.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like if I wrote this properly it'll be better but I cba so yh, sucks for u <3

I watched in awe as she hopped up onto the steering rooms roof before jumping up to tear a line down the squids front, green blood flowing after her as she landed with a ‘thump.’

“Holy fuck,” was all I could say as I watched her land. It was if time had frozen around us. Everything was still. There was silence before Athena muttered a mantra of “no, no, no, no, no.” 

“What?” Bruce asked. “The radiation had enhanced it. Only the one heart has been stabbed... It’s not dead.” The boat was engulfed intense silence as we waited for the next move. 

A beastly screech ripped the silence to shreds as the creature swung an arm over the boat, reaching for Athena. It tore at her leg as she was swept under, left to roll with the waves. 

“ATHENA!” I screeched, watching blood rise from the depths of the blue, rippling tormentingly around the boat. 

I went to dive back down into the waves only to be pulled away from the edge of the boat by Dad. “I can’t lose you too,” he muttered into my ear as uncle Clint started the boat.

The world just seemed like a big blur. I didn’t try to rub the tears from my face. What was the point? 

She's gone, I can’t believe she’s gone. She said she’d never leave me alone at sea.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhh it’s flashback time 
> 
> And I apologise, this chapter is ridiculously small :/

*6 years earlier, 3rd person PoV*

Peter glanced over the edge of the deep trench. “What if we get lost?” He asked as he pulled his gaze away from the darkness and back to Athena. “You’ll never get lost when I’m with you” she comforted, grabbing his hand. 

“B-but what if we get separated? What if you have to leave and I’m lost?” He worried bitting at how bitten lip. “I wouldn’t leave you alone Peter,” Athena told him seriously. “You promise?” He questioned.

“I promise you peter, I’ll never leave you alone at sea. And I’ll help you if you get hurt too.” Athena promised, her hand placed over her heart.

*now*


	26. Chapter 26

*now*

“Peter! Get up Jarvis found Athena! She’s on the beach!”Dad exclaimed as he all but burst into the room. “What?!”

I shot straight up, sprinting towards the front door, slamming it open to find Athena’s body splayed our over the sand with a worried Bruce hovering over her.

She was a mess, her hair was all knotted with caked-on blood. She had a huge cut running down the front of her stomach and some other cuts and bruises. “Is she okay?” I questioned Bruce as I collapsed next to Athena. “She will be.” 

-

Bruce smiled at the image of the two, they were made for each other. 

Peter stayed at her bedside for days until she woke up all the whilst her dreams were haunted by the dreaded monster that left her in this condition.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I’m bored so I’ll finish updating the next part in about a week

Bubbles of water rose above Athena as the monstrous creature dragged her under the waves. A muffled scream ripped from the girl’s throat as a clawed tentacle was swung in her direction, slashing across her stomach. 

Images of Peter flew through the mer’s mind. Of what would happen to him without her. She promised she wouldn’t leave him. 

Anger spread through Athena’d blood, filling her veins with fury as her mind struggled to find a way to survive. She had to, for peter. She slashed at the beast with an ice-covered arm, cutting roughly through its limbs. Blood swam around her, rising to the surface. She watched it float. 

A scream left Athena as a strong swat sent her flying backwards into a cluster of rocks. Blackness seeped into the corner of her vision, biting away at her mind.

-

Peter jumped as Athena snapped up, a gasp being freed from both of their mouths as they were shaken from sleep. 

“Peter” The name left her mouth like air, she was so used to saying it. Peter could only stutter and trip over his words as he took her in. She was awake! 

“Mr Parker, sir your father has requested to speak to you in private.” F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupted the precious moment, making both of the teens jump. “I won’t be long” The brunette promised, dropping a kiss to the girl's forehead.


	28. (To no ones surprise,) I’ve given up :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I’ve given up on this but I summed up the summary I made for it like 3 years ago so your not left with nothing, I might turn this into a series and put a one shot on the end for like a peek into their future. 
> 
> Thank you so much for those of you who have stayed with this since day dot and put up with my bullshit , I love you all!!!

New chap   
\- Tony asks Peter to ask Athena if she would like to live at stark tower with them  
\- Peter goes back and asks her she says she can’t (doesn’t mention why)   
\- She goes home and there’s a flash back to when her mom tells her she can’t leave   
\- (She has to make sure there’s at least another mer for her to leave cuz there’s a curse)  
New chap  
\- Peter misses her loads   
\- They talk on the box thing every night  
\- Show how the curse is broken and she’s free   
\- Travel to America on a current  
\- Standing outside of Stark Tower   
New chap   
\- Calls Tony and tells him she’s outside and that she’d like to surprise Peter  
\- He meets her outside   
\- Peter is at school   
\- Stark tells Athena about how Flash has been bullying Peter because he thinks she’s fake   
\- Flash forward   
\- She’s outside his class   
\- She walks into class m  
New chap   
\- Peter hugs her and Flash gets shown up  
\- Meet MJ and Ned   
\- Go home  
\- Idk, kiss or sommit   
\- She’s already got a room in stark tower   
\- Do some cute shit (kiss???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
If you want an epilogue comment down Bellow and feel free to give me ideas!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks keep me writing and are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> See ya for the next update!


End file.
